


Thranduil & Amelina fan art 1

by FrankensteinsAway



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsAway/pseuds/FrankensteinsAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my style black and white, I wanted him to look sure and protective, as it's in my opnion his attitude towards her, and then I wanted her to look scared but somehow cLose to him safe in his arms!<br/>I've made 11 draws of this haha maybe in the future I'll upload more.<br/>Let me know what you think! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil & Amelina fan art 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirinda/gifts).



 


End file.
